


Meeting Mom

by DragonbornLives2665



Series: Adventures of Champion Gloria [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Champion Yuuri | Gloria, Established Relationship, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I tried and failed with Marnie’s accent, Masaru | Victor and Yuuri | Gloria are Twins, Not Beta Read, aged up a bit, gothgfshipping, theyre like 17 - 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonbornLives2665/pseuds/DragonbornLives2665
Summary: This will probably be a two-shot. Don’t know yet. Might leave it as is and just make the rest its own part in the series.The rest of the idea could fit here in a second chap, but I am not sure.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Adventures of Champion Gloria [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048717
Kudos: 7





	Meeting Mom

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a two-shot. Don’t know yet. Might leave it as is and just make the rest its own part in the series.  
> The rest of the idea could fit here in a second chap, but I am not sure.

(Gloria)

“Marn! Over here!” I call to my girlfriend as she exits Wedgehurst Station, tugging her into a hug and a quick kiss when she is close enough. “Hi.”

“People could see, Glo.” She whines with a blush, but doesn’t move to get away.

“I know.”

The dark haired girl pulls away and meets my pale green eyes with her own aqua ones. “Is this your way of tellin’ me ya wanna tell everyone?”

“U-uh, yeah, I... I guess it is.” A particularly strong wind gust makes us shiver. “Why don’t we figure this out more at my house?”

(A pretty boring walk later)

“Do... do ya think your mom will like me?” Marnie asks as she pulls on my hand she holds to get me to stop.

“Wha? Of course she will!” I rush to assure her, but she won’t look at me. “I’ve told her all ‘bout you! She was so excited when I said you were comin’ over for the weekend!”

“Y-you told her...?”

“Huh?” I let out before my brain realizes what she means. “Oh! No. I just, uh... well... you know I’ve liked you since we met, yeah?” She nods. “I mighta gushed a bit when mom asked ‘bout you. ‘Bout h-how pretty you are... an’ nice an’ kind... a-an’ yeah...”

Now I am the one who can’t meet the other’s gaze, turned away with a deep blush.

“That’s...” I know Marnie is trying not to giggle as she gently pulls me towards her. “reall’ sweet, Glo.”

I pout and keep looking away from her. That Wooloo out in the field is cute.

“Hey.” My girlfriend calls quietly and gently turns my head to face her again, leaning in for a kiss that I happily give.

“What happened to bein’ careful?” I chuckle when we part.

“Ta heck wit’ it.” She says determinedly and I can’t help but laugh. “Oh, hush.”

“Nope! That was too adorable!”

She just takes my hand in hers again and continues walking, only stopping when she remembers she doesn’t know where we are going. Postwick is not a  big town, but it’s large enough that someone could get a bit turned around.

“A-are we gonna tell m’ mum?” I ask as I take the lead again. “I-I think she deserves to know first...”

“Yes.” The Spikemuth native responds as we reach my front door.

“Last check. You ok?” I ask and squeeze her hand.

After a deep breath she returns the squeeze. “I am.”

“Ok.” I tell her and open the door. “Mum! I’m back! An’ I got Marnie!”

“‘Bout time you returned. What took so long? Busy smoochin’?” A boy’s teases says off to our side and we turn to see Victor leaning against the living room entryway. He is smirking. “This must be that girl you were all gushy over, yeah? Name’s Victor. I’m Gloria’s brother.”

“Ya have a brother?!” Marnie turns to me, full of shock.

“You never told ‘er ‘bout me?” My brother looks genuinely hurt by this.

“I-I-I guess I didn’t... U-uh, Marnie, this is Victor, my brother. Victor, Marnie.”

“You left out the best part, sis.” He pouts at me before turning to my girlfriend again. “I’m her  _twin_ brother.”

Marnie looks between us in shock again. She seems to notice how similar Vic and I are. Both with light green eyes and pale skin and dark golden hair (well, where I haven’t dyed mine blue at least). “I-I see it now.”

“Yup. Main difference is I got all the confidence while she got all the smarts.” My brother jokes and heads towards the door to his bedroom. “Anyway, mum was in the kitchen last I saw her. I’m gonna go draw.”

After we hear his door close down the hall, Marnie shoves me lightly.

“Didn’ tell me ya had a brother!” She huffs.

“I... I’m sorry, Marn. I thought I had told you.” I mumble and lead the way to the kitchen.

“Gloria, you’re back.” My mum says as I enter the room with Marnie behind me. “And you must be Marnie. Hello!”

“Hi.” My girlfriend says quietly and I can tell her nerves are getting to her.

“Oh, no need to be shy, dear. My name is Mira. Come join me. I made some hot chocolate.” Mum gestures to the mugs on the table. “Though they may be a bit cold from sitting for so long.” A quick raised eyebrow is sent my way.

“Ok.” Marnie is once again quiet with her answer as she sits down across from my mum and I take the seat next to her.

“U-um, mum?” I get mum’s attention and she hums.

“Yes, dear?”

I glance at Marnie and she nods that she is still okay with this.

“M-Marnie is my girlfriend!” I shout much louder then I meant.

My mother just smiles kindly and stands up. “C’mere a moment, Marnie.”

My girlfriend looks over to me, but I just tilt my head towards mum with a small grin. She hesitantly gets up and approaches my mother who now hold out her arms in a request that Marnie once again is hesitant to accept, but melts after a moment in the hug.

“I’m very happy for you girls.” My mum tells her and pulls away to motion for me to join their hug.


End file.
